1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular articulated beam which has a variable shape and length.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of beam types exist in the prior art, e.g., rectangular beams, circular beams, or flanged beams, (i.e. I-beams, C-beams, L-beams). The shape and length of the beams depend on the particular use or function of the beam and must be customized to the application site where the beam will be installed.
Because of the variety of shapes and application sites, beams must presently be manufactured in a variety of sizes and lengths. Furthermore, for beams that are curved, different portions of the beams must be manufactured separately because each piece will differ in length. This increases the cost of manufacture.
After manufacture, the beams are transported in their final form to the site where they will be used. This, however, is also inefficient and costly due to the rigidity and shape of the beams. The production and transport of beams would be greatly economized if they were provided with sufficient flexibility for variable shaping and compact storage and transport, without compromising the rigidity and strength of the beams. None of the beams presently known in the art possess these characteristics for such adaptability.